


Uninvited

by heyheylove



Series: A Life Together [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Mickey and Ian get into an argument.





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this is terrible but I saw a text post on tumblr and couldnt get it out of my head. I didnt feel like doing much editing to it so...yeah, sorry. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Send me requests/promps on tumblr (chaoticrooster)   
> If you send me promps I promise they will be better written! <3

So far the day had been going well for Ian. Mickey had made him breakfast after he got home from his run and work has not been too boring. So, naturally, Ian had been in a good mood as he unlocked the door to his and Mickey's shared apartment. 

"Mick," Ian called out as he slipped the shoes off his feet and left them by the door. "I'm home."

After hearing a grunt come from the living room Ian decided to grab a beer for Mickey before going to join him on the couch. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the dirty dishes that were still piled in the sink. He noticed that a few new ones were added on, sitting on the countertop next to the sink.

"Mickey," Ian called out, trying to hide the frustration in his voice. 

"What?" Mickey called back.

"Come here for a second."

There was grumbling followed by the thud of a bottle being set down too hard on the coffee table. "What do you want?" Mickey asked grumpily as he entered the kitchen, finding Ian there with his hands on his hips. 

"What the fuck is this?" Ian asked, not expecting an answer, and pointed at the sink.

"A sink," Mickey shot back sarcastically.

"Yes, a sink full of dished that I asked you to take care of three days ago!" Ian exclaimed, his voice rising into a yell with the last words.

Mickey didn't say anything back. He rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into the living room. 

Ian let out an exasperated noise, immediately following in his footsteps and continuing to argue. "You had all day off and you couldn't even take ten fucking minutes to do the dishes? What the fuck were you doing all day anyway?"

"Not the fucking dishes," Mickey answered bitterly, turning to face Ian. They were a few feet apart and the air was tense.

"You're unbelievable!" Ian yelled.

"I'M unbelievable?" Mickey laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Do you ever listen to yourself, Ian? If you're so fucking worried about the damn dishes then fucking do them yourself!"

"Fine!" Ian yelled at him, throwing his hands in the air and turning away.

"Fine!" Mickey yelled back louder.

\--- 

Only a few minutes had passed before Mickey went into the kitchen to further the fight. Ian didn't acknowledge him as he walked in, but as soon as Mickey placed a glass next to him, he saw Ian sense up and take a sharp breath in. Mickey had to stop himself from smiling.

"I swear to god Mickey, you better be fucking joking with me right now." 

"Oh yeah? Or what?" Mickey pressed, making himself sound annoyed.

"Or you're sleeping on the fucking couch, that's what," Ian told him through gritted teeth. He was scrubbing at a seemingly clean looking plate with so much vigor that Mickey thought he was going to scrub a hole through it.

"Yeah, well, you're uninvited to the wedding," Mickey said as he started to walk from the room, though he had no intention to leave.

That comment caught Ian's attention. He put the plate and sponge down in the sink and turned to face Mickey. "What wedding?"

Suddenly his stomach started to tie up in knots. He had planned this moment for weeks, had bought the ring and gone over his lines more times than he could count. But now that he was faced with the moment itself he got nervous. What if Ian said no? What if he was lying when he said that he wanted to spend forever with Mickey? What if he didn't love him at all?

All these thoughts rushed through his head as he turned to face Ian, but as soon as their eyes met he knew that Ian meant every word he had said to Mickey about loving him. Because even though he was mad a Mickey, the love never left his eyes. And even after spending so long together Mickeys heart still fluttered every time their eyes met. So when he reached into his pocket to get the box that held the fate of their future, he was no longer nervous. 

"Ours." Mickey shrugged and showed Ian the opened box that contained a silver band.

Ian gasped and stared at the box for a moment before meeting Mickey eyes again.

"I'm not getting on one knee or any of that shit, but, uh, Ian," Mickey paused to step closer to him. "Will you marry me?" He whispered the last part like it was a secret for only them to hear.

There were tears in Ian's eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Only if you finish doing the dishes." He choked out. 

They both started laughing, then Ian threw his arms around his fiance. "Deal," Mickey muttered into his shoulder.


End file.
